The invention relates to a building technical management controller having several data receipt and transmission modules located throughout the building, in particular sensor and/or actuator modules and a central unit module, interconnected by a symmetrical two-wire network for binary data transmission in asynchronous mode.
The technical equipment of buildings is becoming more and more complex and management of certain functions, such as heating or lighting, is often automated. State-of-the-art controllers are designed for a particular application or installation and it is difficult to adapt or extend them. They require multiple electrical connections, which are often the cause of incidents.
It has already been proposed to use standard programmable controllers for building management, but these elaborate, expensive systems are only justified in the tertiary sector and in certain special cases.
The need arises for a building management system which is easy to install, even in existing buildings, and which can perform all the automatic controls with great flexibility of adaptation, without implementing complicated, costly devices and multiple hard-wired connections.